Merry Christmas Akihiko
by usagi-sanXmisaki
Summary: One-shot sorry it's so late but please read


**Hey everyone it's me again usagi-sanXmisaki and I'm sorry this is so late its Christmas related so yeah. I decided I was going to do a one-shot and here it is and this was inspired by a picture of Usagi-san and Misaki where Misaki was wearing a Santa suit so yeah here we go!**

**Misaki: Say it**

**Me: Say what?**

**Usagi-san: Stop being such a child and say it already**

**Me: You're no fun! So mean**

**Usagi-san and Misaki: Say It!**

**Me: Fine. I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of it characters nor am I being paid to write this.**

**Misaki: See that wasn't so hard was it?**

**Me: Shut it before I send Usagi-san to devour you!**

**Usagi-san: *smirks* Too late.**

**Misaki: Usagi-san!**

**Me: *snickers***

**Misaki: I'm going to get you for this Jasmine!**

**OoO**

Misaki was in the living room pacing back and forth, back and forth having an argument with himself. Usagi-san was nowhere to be found because Aikawa had enough of him refusing to do his work and dragged him to Maruwaka Publishing.

"If I do this I'm putting my whole body in danger!" Misaki glanced back at the pink couch where a lingerie Santa suit lay.

Misaki groaned he was definitely putting himself on the line. Grabbing the clothes Misaki went to the toy paradise filled room to change before Usagi-san came home.

OoO

"Misaki I'm home!" Usagi-san removed his shoes and entered the empty looking condo.

"Misaki?" Usagi-san went upstairs into the toy filled bedroom only to find his treasure looking very, very erotic.

"Misaki."

Misaki froze he hadn't noticed Usagi-san had returned home turning a shade of red darker every second he turned to face Usagi-san

"H-Hai?" Misaki was trying to cover his body with his arms but failing because lots of skin was still exposed.

Usagi-san smirked he loved the way Misaki looked when he was blushing especially when he was in cosplay.

"What are doing?" Usagi-san was looking at every inch on Misaki's body that he could see which mostly all of it was.

Misaki stood there frozen then after a deep breath quietly replied "Since Christmas is coming I thought I'd give you your present early and well…"

Misaki started at the floor not able to look his lover in the eye. Usagi-san however was very happy with his lover's present and it just warmed his heart and just when he thought he couldn't love Misaki anymore his love for him only grew.

"Misaki…" Usagi-san walked over to Misaki lifting his face by his chin and capturing the soft lips.

The feel of Usagi-san's tongue inside him was overpowering almost intoxicating making him want much more. Misaki let out a quiet moan only unknowingly arousing Usagi-san even more. After releasing Misaki's mouth he looked in his lust filled eyes only looking as if saying "more".

Fulfilling the unsaid statement Usagi-san started nibbling on Misaki's soft cream colored skin receiving a low moan from Misaki.

"Nhn. U-Usagi-san, ah."

Usagi-san smirked while working his hands down unbuttoning the half sweater on his love. Receiving a small gasp Usagi-san started play with small pink buds on Misaki's chest. Getting anxious Usagi-san reached in and grabbed Misaki's already half erect length and started rubbing. During this time somehow Misaki's shorts and boots had miraculously came off.

"U-Usagi-san I-I can't ah! Going to c-cum!" Misaki was in a white haze almost unable to focus on anything or anyone except Usagi-san of course.

Usagi-san snickered "Then cum for me Misaki."

A loud moan resounded in the room only to hear small huffs from the boy under the 28 year old.

"Hmm. You are defiantly a kid." Usagi-san snickered.

Misaki was crimson red and obviously flustered, "Baka Usagi watch I still have a plan to take you down!" **A/N (I think I'll write a one-shot for this too but you guys let me know *winks*)**

Usagi-san chuckled at his small lover, "I'm sure you do but right now-" Usagi-san blew hot air in Misaki's ear causing him to send shivers down his spine. "I'm going to take you."

Usagi-san slowly started to rub Misaki's growing erection once again and earned a low moan.

"Usagi-san I-I'm, ah, can't ah, please stop teasing, ah!" Misaki's words were incoherent and it only turned Usagi-san on all the more.

"So you want me to do what Misaki?" Usagi-san was grinning and it gave Misaki the chills knowing what he was asking for.

"I want-" Misaki mumbled the rest.

"What was that?"

Misaki sighed then, "I want-"

Usagi-san still couldn't hear his small lover so instead he decided to force Misaki to say it by taking his erection in one gulp.

Misaki's eyes went into a haze

"Ah, U-Usagi-san, ah!"

Misaki tugged at the seme's hair only encouraging Usagi-san to do more. Usagi-san relaxed his muscles and deep throated Misaki, swirling his tongue around the fully erect length.

"Usagi-san! Ah, hah, going to c-cum nn, Usagi-san!" Once again Misaki came letting his seed flow into Usagi-san mouth where he swallowed it all.

Misaki laid in the bed his chest heaving up and down. Usagi-san raised licking his lips and smirking.

"So are you going to tell me now?"

Misaki opened his eyes and at that moment it was pure bliss for Usagi-san looking at his small lover who looked like he was an angel with white surrounding him and his chocolate brown hair settled in just the perfect way. Not to mention his emerald green eyes shimmering. What made Usagi-san lose it was when Misaki pink lips whispered out, "I want you inside me, Usagi-san."

At that moment Usagi-san thought he was in heaven. Quickly he grabbed a bottle of lube and coated two fingers.

"You ready?" Misaki answered with a simple nod. Then slowly Usagi-san slipped in a long finger and stopped at his knuckle.

Misaki whimpered feeling the mixture of pain and pleasure. Once Misaki relaxed Usagi-san pushed the rest of his finger in and started slowly thrusting in and out. After a while Usagi-san slipped in the second finger and started making scissoring motions causing Misaki to wriggle under Usagi-san.

"Hah, Usagi-san I want you now." Usagi-san's eyes widened never thinking the day when Misaki would ask for him.

Usagi-san obeyed and lubricated his pulsing erection as he threw Misaki's legs over his shoulders.

"Misaki, I love you." Usagi-san thrusted into Misaki watching as he had tears at the corner of his eyes. Bending down letting Misaki getting used to the feel he kissed Misaki's tears away. When he felt Misaki's muscles relax once more he started with a slow pace but eventually started a quicker pace.

"Hah, U-Usagi-san, ah, good."

Usagi-san then grabbed Misaki's length and pumped it in time with his thrusts creating pure pleasure for Misaki. Usagi-san was starting to moan but it was nothing compared to Misaki's cries of pleasure.

"Ah, Misaki you're so ah, tight." Usagi-san was rapidly increasing his pace and Misaki was on the verge of an orgasm.

"U-Usagi-san ah, no, hah!"

"Misaki!"

At the exact moment both men had let their seed flow and given a rather load moan/cry.

"Misaki, Merry Christmas, I love you.

**OoO**

**Me: Yeah not much and I'm really sorry it's so late!**

**Misaki: You're so lazy -_-**

**Me: Shut up T^T**

**Misaki: Whatever.**

**Please tell me if you want me to do the other one-shot except if I do I promise it will be way better XD So review and tell me tips on how to improve and all that love. Love you guys XD usagi-sanXmisaki**


End file.
